Koris Woodbridge
Koris Woodbridge is a male human in the Emeron campaign and the King of Emeron. Summary Koris Woodbridge was the King of Emeron from 1120-1159. His nearly 40 year reign was marked mostly with prosperity and improved diplomatic relations with the nations surrounding the kingdom. He also oversaw the beginning of a bridge to cross the Grand Chasm. History Koris Woodbridge was born to Queen Prenzla Woodbridge and Lord Starrik Sedri and was an only child. He took his responsibility as the next King of Emeron seriously and worked hard to learn all he could and be as prepared as possible when the inevitable arrived. He grew close with a squire to the court, Imlott Ebberholt, and the two became best friends over the years. To strengthen the political alliance to the Duchy of Antyoch, Queen Prenzla arranged for Koris to marry Merey Etiamond, the duke of Antyoch's sister. Koris despised the fact that he was unable to chose his own wife and was often at odds with Merey's more ruthless personality. Nonetheless there were good times between the two as well and they would go on to have four daughters together. When Koris was 36 Queen Prenzla died and he was crowned King of Emeron. He made it a point to continue the family legacy of ruling with justice and mercy. He wished to allow his children to chose their own spouses but political circumstances made that a dangerous decision. Ultimately Queen Merey was able to convince him to arrange marriages with powerful nobles for three of his daughters. King Koris began to grow ill in his 60th year and his health steadily began deteriorating since. Clerics could find no source and attributed it to natural age. Koris Woodbridge died on the 14th of Unicorn, 1159 and his eldest daughter Joycie Woodbridge succeeded him. The Woodbridge family crest is a wolf’s head on a green field. Legacy King Koris' reign was marked by peace and prosperity. He continued his grandfather’s and mother's work of integrating the duchies of Emeron and keeping old feuds and new disagreements from tearing the kingdom apart. His diplomatic initiatives were all sound and he maintained and even expanded trade relations and diplomatic channels with the Kingdom of Thorgain and the Confederation of Halfling Shires. Koris was even able to open opened a tentative dialogue with the Elves of the Glavewood Kingdom thanks to the assistance of the legendary pixie ambassador Dandy Lion. King Koris' most physically tangible legacy though was to order the construction of an immense stone bridge to cross the Grand Chasm to explore westward. He ordered the project to begin in 1150, though it's said he suspected he'd never live long enough to see the massive project completed. Appearance and Personality King Koris was a noble and good man who wanted to bring Emeron back to its former glory, and beyond if possible. He was regarded as kind and generous, but able to be stern and hard when required. He had a weakness for his daughters, however, and had a great deal of difficulty denying them their wishes. Physically King Koris had stood at 6’0” and was the picture of a robust king. In his later years, however, his weight had declined rapidly giving him a shrunken and wizened look. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:Nobles